Darkening Secrets
by tardislover504
Summary: Katniss Everdeen deals with her new life after her old one was torn apart. Her "family" and her in a new town while Katniss battles to keep her ever more darkening secrets hidden from the boy with the ice blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkening Secrets**

I am Katniss Everdeen, 16 years old and the newest sophomore at Panem High School. It is the middle of October and I am starting tomorrow. As of right now I am trying to help my aunt and uncle get all the boxes out of the moving truck. "Katniss! Hunny!" shouts my "aunt" Effie

"Would you please take the boxes labeled Kitchen and put them inside for me?" She says as she points her overly manicured finger at the 4 boxes sitting on the driveway ground."Yeah, sure Effie."

I begin to take the boxes towards our very large front door. As I open the door I am hit with the odd smell of a newly build house. Which happens to be a combination of dry wall and wax put on by the overly paid men who build this place. My feet echo against the marble tiled floor as I walk towards the kitchen. As I set down the boxes my "uncle"shouts out "Sweetheart while your doing that unpack those and put away all the dishes." his voice bounces off the empty walled house. sigh and start my mundane job of the moment.

about halfway through the second box I spot the little flowered cup that I thought I broke with the rest of the things before we came here. I take it out and hold it delicately in my hand. I am suddenly hit with a flashback to that night. The night that has forever changed my life.

_Smoke, heat, the smell of burning chemicals. MY vision is blurry and I try desperatly to run to the door I know the one person I care about is in. I feel the flames licking at my heels, it only adds to my rush to make it in time. The shouts of the people who were suposse to love me and care for me. All that matters now is that i save __**her**__. Shes all i ahve left in this hell I have to call my life. I trip, my heart drops, the sound of something crashing comes over me. The screams that follow make me want to put myself in the persons __**her **__pain, that I've been trying despratly to stop. Before I can make another move someone hits me from behind. "Don't you dare try you little whore. The only people that know what has happend are you two and me. I'll Die before either of you can get out." __**He**__ says the man who has caused all this. With the little strenth I have left I push him away just as the falling beam crushes him I back out._

"**Katniss. KATNISS!**" I come back to the remanig hell that is now my life. "Why could I have done something." A hand touches my shoulder. I smack it away. "Its all my fault I'm useless just like he always said! I couldn't save her. I'm a monster!" I sream as my "aunt" and "uncle" come to the floor with me. I fall to the ground sobbing for the loss of the only thing that meant anything to me. The one thing i had to protect. And I couldn't.

After hours of sobbing and patts from my "family" I am sent to bed with a parting "Sweety its all alright now, just go to bed. School starts tomorrow." As I lay in bed I am pleged by the flashes of what has happend. I dread the tought of having to live while **she **doesn' is ok and it never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes snap open from the hellish dream I have. I look towards the alarm clock sitting on my dark wooden night stand. 5:00 The bright red color stings my eyes. It's such a deep red, it reminds me of that night. "No, I can't think about that right now." I mumble to myself. It's the first day of school I need to get ready. As you can imagine starting at a new school is difficult for most, but I just put on the act I always have had and I'll be fine.

As I sigh I throw the dark green colored covers off me, they remind me of the green from before my life went down hill; before _**him**_. "No, stop it" I mentally smack myself I won't give into the flashes. I walk into my _very_ large walk in closet and look through the wide assortment of clothes I don't really like. "_Its just a mask a barrier between me and the world_" I remind myself. Some might say "Oh, be yourself!" That's all just bullshit, after all the things that have happened in my life all I know is that people are mean. They don't care what you've done or been through, as long as you look like you belong they wont ask questions. I can't have questions.

I come out of my thoughts suddenly aware I have gotten dressed and am standing in front of my mirror. The deep maroon jeans, and the white frilly shirt fit well together. I walk over to my dresser to apply makeup._ "Just a mask, don't think about what __**she**__ would think is she saw_" I find my combat boots slip my feet into them and grab my bag. As I walk down the stairs braiding my hair dark black hair I listen for the sound of shuffling, its become a habit just in case _**he**_ somehow came back to finish the job. I walk into the huge kitchen and look for something to eat. The dark grey cabinets hold nothing to satisfy my hunger. On the dark black garnet counter is a bowl of fruit, I grab an apple and make my way to the living room. Inside are my 'aunt' and 'uncle' sitting on the couch together waiting for me to come in.

"Katniss, dear I know after all that's happen before you came to live with us was very traumatic to you..." She pauses probably thinking how to phrase what will nest come out of her bright red lips. "But please try and make the most of this place." She says what most have to me in the past 4 months, _try to make the best of it_, but they don't understand how hard it is. A grunt takes me from my thoughts "Sweetheart, To make things easier on you we got you a cell phone." Haymitch gestures to the black metallic item in his hand. "I know you don't like to feel as if you are taking advantage, or that this is charity," _Damn right_ "But just take it and use it." The phone is thrown in my direction and I catch it. "Now me and Effie aren't going to be home until later because of work." Haymitch works at a music company and Effie as a fashion designer, hence all the money and the big house. "Just so you know you are allowed to bring over some friends you might make today." _Yeah_ I think _all the fake people who like your money_ "Oh, and before you leave theres the keys to the bike and a note on the counter explaining what's happened to you and how the doctors said that you playing instrument in the schools music rooms will help." _Great more pitiful stares from teachers_. "Alright, thanks Haymitch, Effie, It means a lot thank you for the phone and everything." I say trying not to let me anxiety show through. "You're quite welcome darling. Now go on to school before you're late." Effie waves her hand dismissive.

I walk out the front door while wrapping the red and black scarf around my neck. I walk to the black Harley motorcycle waiting for me, its one of the few things that I have left that really mean something to me. I put the helmet on as I throw me leg over the seat and plop down. I put the keys in the ignition and make sure my back I securely on my back and start the bike, then pull out the driveway. My house isn't very far from the school only about 10 minuets by driving. As I pass the green and black sign that reads "Pamen High School: where learning is possible" I get stares from the students. Some just watch as I pass by others get out their phones. My guess is that they are texting about the new kid who comes in on a bike.

I pull my bike up and park next to a red sports car with some blonde guy leaning against the front with some of his buddies. I shut off the bike and pull of my helmet and someone to my right wolf whistles. I look its the blonde boy, hes wearing a varsity football jacket with a white shirt under it with the words _Mellarks Bakery _is written in what looks to be pink frosting. "Hey, look at the sexy new girl. Man just look at those lips, I could just kiss them all day!" I scoff and rebottle with "Wow, who wouldn't want to refuse an offer with kissing the world biggest jackass." I turn and start to walk away when I hear "Man! Nobody ever tells off Peeta Mellark! I Like you." I turn and see a short girl walking next to me with dark hair and eyes. "The names Clove. You are?" she asks. "Katniss" I say back with pride for what I did to the Peeta guy. "Nice name, because your new here I'll show you to my friends. They'll love to hear about the only girl to reject Peeta besides me and Jo" she laughs as we walk through the doors.

Everybody turns and looks at me with peeked interest, I feel like _**he's**_ watching me again. "Don't pay attention to them, they just want to see the new girl." Clove says to me. I shrug and take out the papers the school sent me with my classes sans locker on it. Clove looks at it too and motions for me to follow her I do. As we near what I'm guessing is my locker I hear "Clove! Did you hear about the new girl that told off Mellark? She seems so cool, unlike all the whore at our school." I look to see a blond haired boy with ice blue eyes speaking to Clove. "Hell yeah! I saw the whole thing, and this is said girl right next to me her name is Katniss." The boy turns and looks at me, "Oh hey there," he extends his hand and I grab hold of it "I'm Cato. You seems pretty cool after what happened with Mellark." As he shakes my hand I think about the malice in his voice when he says Mellark, I'll ask Clove later. "Hey, yeah I just don't like his attitude. That and he reminds me of someone I hate." I respond thinking of _**him**_. I turn to my locker and place all my things inside and shut it.

"Do you guys know where advanced math is?" I say looking at my schedule. Clove speaks up first "Yeah I think Cato has that too, right?" We turn to look at Cato, he nods "Yeah I'll show you the way. See yah Clove." His deep voice with the gentleness of clouds. "See you later, or at lunch when you sit with us Katniss!" Clove shout walking the other way.

So far seems like a good first day I think as I walk behind Cato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Cato and I walk down the hall I still can't help the feeling of anxiety that comes over me, as we walk passed boys they wolf whistle and the girls glare. Cato must have sensed something was wrong because he started to glare back at all of them. "It's alright Katniss, they just wanna see the new girl." Though I already know this and the fact that Clove told me earlier the was Cato said it relaxed me a little.

As we enter the advanced math room everyone stops and stares at me, the teacher motions for me to come see him. Cato's hand claps my shoulder "I'll save a seat for you next to me." Me cheeks warm, but I nod "Thanks."

" I have been informed of your past and the well...um.. problems. I can assure you that no one here will hurt you like he did." The man with greying hair and glasses says. "I'm , I am sure you might be nervous coming to our school so late in the year. If there is any of the material that you need help with just ask me, alright?" I internally grimace on how much he knows of my past. "

understand, but I don't think I'll need that much help. My um... aunt and uncle got me

tutor after what happened and they say I'm actually ahead in all my subjects." I say to him. He nods and gestures for me to take a seat.

I see Cato towards the back and sit next to him. I get out my textbook and binder, getting ready to take note when I hear him whisper. "Why did you and your family move here?" _Shit. Questions, I hate questions._ I shift in my seat a bit uncomfortable "Oh, I had some well..._problems_ in my old town. My aunt an uncle decided it best we moved away." I respond hesitantly. He nods looking ahead, I do too. _Please don't ask anymore questions. The flashbacks might come back if you do._ For the time being he doesn't I'm grateful.

"On the front board are some problems written, please solve them by the end of class and turn them into me." speaks to the class. Most look at the long problems with a sense of dread, I don't they look easy enough.

Some of my braid come out and gets in the way of my eyes, so I turn my head to get it behind my ear. I pause, I feel eyes on me. I turn my eyes to the left of me and see Cato looking at me. He looks to be trying to figure me out. I chuckle internally, I know he won't with these six months as practice I've become a master at hiding my secrets. I finish the problem with 24 minutes left in class. I put my head on my hand and start to think of my old life before.

_**Flash back**_

_I was sitting in the living room doing my homework with my little sister next to me. "Katniss?" comes the high voice from next to me. "Yes Prim." I look at her. She seems to be debating on what to ask. "It's ok little duck just ask I wont do anything." I say encouraging her to speak. "Well I just wanted to ask something.." She pauses "What ever happened to our parents Katniss, I know he isn't our real father." I stiffen when she asks this. I've been trying to hide what happened to them from her to protect her. "Prim, they died when you were just a baby and Derrick took us in out of the kindness of his heart." I say to her, hating the fact I've called this monster kind. Prim snorts "Yes Kat, the man who beats you. You really need to stop protecting me from it I can handel it." She speaks "I know little duck it's just our parent told me to protect you and that's what I'm doing. I wont let him lay a hand on you."_

_ Just as I finish the front door opens and in comes the scent of him. Dirty, drunk, and angry he yell out "Hey! Little whores where are you!?" Rushing I push Prim up the stairs and tell her in a hushed tone "Don't try and come down little duck I'll be fine just go to the room and lock the door." She nods knowing theres no use in stopping me. She goes up the last step and I hear him enter the room, I stiffen the marks and scars I already have start to burn. I turn and see him coming to me with a pipe. "Come here you worthless little shit." He comes forward and raises the pipe._

_**End of Flash back**_

I snap out of my retrieve with fingers snapping in my face. I jump little and turn. "Katniss, you ok? The bell rung a minute ago. You look really pale." Cato says with concern in his eyes. _It's just pity _ I think to myself. "Yeah, sorry I was just spacing out and I'm fine don't worry." I say with my best fake smile. He nods and we head out of the classroom.

"What do you have next?" Cato take my schedule from my hands. "Oh, your into music? Cool, cool. I have that next too. So do some of my other friends too, I'll introduce you to them." He says as we walk down the hall "Yeah, I know how to play almost every instrument. When I was younger I took lessons for it." I respond thinking of the times before mom and dad died, they were amazing at music and so am I. _Or so I'm told, people lie all the time. I can't trust them._

"The music classes here are different from most schools. We go in and listen to whatever Cinna has to say then go into the practice rooms and play." Cato informs me as we walk outside to the separate music building. "Cinna?" I question "Yeah the music teacher. He doesn't like formalities so he has us call him by his first name." He shrugs."Oh, alright good to know." comes from me in a monotone voice._ Cinna that sounds familiar. Hmm. _I think to myself.

We stroll into the music room a bit early and Cato leads me to a group of 3 guys and what looks to be a girl. "Hey guys! This is Mrs. Katniss Everdeen. The girl who told off Mellark this morning." He introduces me as he fist bumps/hug the guys and nods at the girl. "Call me Jo." says the girl looking at me."These are Finnick, Marvel, and Thresh." She points the the men talking with Cato. Finnick has bronze hair and a fit body that girl probably love. _Seems like a fake person_ I comment to myself. Marvel has a stupid name, but looks nice enough with his brown hair and athletic clothing. Finally I turn my eyes to Thresh, I blink rapidly for a few seconds. Woah, hes _huge_. Dark skin and tall, build body he could snap me in half if he wanted to.

Cato and Jo lead me to some seats and we all start to talk. "Guys did you see that bike this morning? It was the coolest thing ever! I wish I knew the guy that owned it." Finnick gestures wildly with his hands. Must be my bike Harley hes talking about. "Yeah totally he must be so cool." Comments Marvel. "Guys, you mean the Harley?" Asks Jo."Yeah." comes Cato's response for them.

"That's my bike." I tell them. They're quite for a few seconds. "Nice a amazing bike and a sexy girl riding it!" Finnick breaks the silence. I blush, Cato glares at Finnick for some reason. An arm and thrown around me. "You should give me some private lessons on it." Is said hotly in my ear. I smack him and snort. _Yeah right perv_ "Ha ha no pretty boy." Just as the words come from my mouth the door open and in walks a dark skinned man with brown eyes and gold eye liner. I pause_ that why the name was familiar_ I think as I stare at him. He looks at me and seems surprised.

He was my father's friend before they were killed. _I just hope he doesn't know what happened with Derrick. _Judging by the sad look in his eyes and how all the teachers were told of my past makes me know that he does know. _Shit_. He doesn't need to know my secrets. There too dark for him let alone anyone understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We stare at each other for a few seconds, then I turn away. Cinna begins class with a hello and then asks me to introduce myself. I stand up from my seat between Cato and Thresh and walk to the front. "Hey, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 and moved from California." I state blandly. I walk back to me seat and can feel his eyes one me. "Now everyone I expect you all to treat her with respect. We all clear? Good. Now you all can go into the practice rooms and play, I'll check in on you during the period at some point." Cinna waves us all off.

I'm about to get up and follow Thresh and Cato when I hear "Katniss, Can I please speak with you?" Cinna asks, well states. _Shit _I think. My friends give me a questioning look, I shrug and turn around to Cinna. He motions me to a seat and he sit next to me. "Katniss, I haven't seen you since your parents died 11 years ago." I cringe at the mention of my parents. "Yeah." I state awkwardly, he sighs. "I know how Derrick abused you and Prim. How is she? Is she alright?" _I guess the decided to leave out the part about her dyeing when they told all the teaches what happened_. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "She...she died Cinna. In the fire that also killed Derrick." I reply in a whisper purposely not telling how the fire actually started. I don't need him to know that. _Just another layer of dark secrets, I never told anyone how it started and don't intend to _I add to myself. He gasps and lays a hand on my shoulder "Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He says equally as quite. I start to cry harder "I couldn't save her! It was my job after they died, I promised myself, her, and them that I would. I couldn't! _**He**_ stopped me!" I throw myself in his arms. He shushes me, "Shh, hun it's alright. You would have died if you tried. Your parents wouldn't want that." He rubs my back. I nod, hes right but it still hurts. "I'm going to go play in the practice rooms, do you have any violins I can use? Mines at my house." I ask, whipping my tears. "Yes, I have your mother's old one in my office." He points at the door beside us. I go in and take the case into a practice room with no one else in it.

I open the case and am reminded of my mother and father. She played this the night they were killed. They always say it was a mystery on what happened, but I know that somehow Derrick killed them, he was jealous of their skill level. I sigh taking out the bow with shaky hands, I rosin it as I think of her. Her hair was a golden blond, with blue eyes and high cheek bones she was beautiful. I miss her so much. I get into playing position, perfect from years of training when I was little, and begin to play. I play what I'm feeling, my parents told me it was the best way because you are connecting with the song. The song is one of a melancholy melody, then moves into a more angry, fast paced song. My fingers are flying with perfect precision as always. I drift off into my own thoughts as I play.

_I'm in my red dress sitting in the audience of the Rockefeller Center as my mother and father play together in front of hundreds of thousands of people. They are world renowned for their skill. They always play in perfect harmony and look graceful doing so. I sit in awe hoping that one day I'll be at their level. The show lasts for and hour and a half, the curtains close. Then the screams came. A high pitched whale come from behind the curtains, I run onto the stage only to stop in my tracks in horror. My father has a knife in his stomach while my mother lies next to him clutching her heavily bleeding side. I run to the trying to help, but they just start to talk to me in a fast paced manner, as if its their last worlds. "Katniss. sweety it will all be ok, your father and I are badly hurt and will probably die here. Just remember we love you and Prim never forget that, please!" My mother pleads with me tears running down her and my faces. My father grasps ahold of my other hand. "Katniss, protect Prim from the danger in this world. Never forget music, it breaths life into your soul. Keep playing and me and your mother will be watching other you." I nod "I promise to take care of Prim. I'll never stop playing music." I say clinging to their hands._

_ As my parents are taken away in body bags I hold onto Prim crying. A hand comes onto my shoulder. Derrick. He is a coworker of my parents. "Its alright I'll take care you now." He leads us to his car and we drive away. That's when my hell started, its only gotten worse._

I end my song and look up. I see Cinna and about the whole class staring at me in awe. I guess they heard me playing. Cinna seems proud of me. I guess I was good.

As me, Cato,Thresh, Finnick, Marvel, and Jo walk out the room the begin to talk about my playing. "That was phenomenal!" Shouts Finnick "Yeah where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Asks Jo in disbelief. "I know how to play almost every instrument, the violin isn't my best though." I say shrugging. "Not your best!? You play like a fucking pro!" Thresh says in his deep voice. "I'm not that good guys." I blush. "The hell you aren't! I wish I could play one tenth as amazing as you!" Marvel adds into our conversation. Cato just keeps staring at me with the look of amazement in his eyes. _They would be proud of my playing, but I'm far from being as good as them._ I think sadly.

The rest of the day goes normally for the most part. At lunch everyone tells Clove how good I am at playing. She seems impressed that I could considering everyone pretty much thinks I'm a bad ass. After school I say bye to my friends after getting all their numbers and ride my bike home. I spend most of the evening in my room setting everything up while listening to my parents old concerts playing on my laptop. My room is quite large, yesterday I only took out my clothes, bed things, an alarm clock, and my toiletries. Now I'm taking out all my music, photos,and instruments. I hang up old photos of my family when we were all together, and of the places I went traveling with my parents. After my wall is full of the pictures and old concert tickets I start on unpacking the cases to my instruments. I have my cello, violin, bass, flute, clarinet, trumpet, saxophone,tuba,trombone,and a piano. These aren't mine originally Haymitch and Effie got them for me when I moved in, but now I have two violins my mothers and the one they got me. I set them all up with the music they also bought for me and start to clean and tune up all of them. By time that was done it was 7:30 and time for dinner.

Haymitch, Effie, and I all sit in the enormous dinning room eating lamb stew. "Katniss, how was your first day?" Asks Effie, looking outrageous in her yellow wig and pin stripe suite... kinda like a bee. "Oh, I had a nice day. I made some friends and all the teachers were really nice to me." I speak with the 'manners voice' Effie taught me. "I heard Cinna is the music teacher there, did he bring up any bad memories?" Haymitch asks. "No, no he was very nice to see, I even got my mother's old violin." I say quietly. After dinner I go to my room do my homework and shower. As I get into bed I hope the nightmares won't be as bad tonight, but I know they will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I see the pipe, the one used to burn and hit me. I'm on the ground of the basement, the smell of the chemicals is too strong to bare. He raises the pipe and brings it down full force down onto my leg. I cry out in agony, it's always the legs so no one will find the marks. "You little whore, you think you can get away? Well I'll __**die**__ before that happens!" He keeps hitting me over and over, My cries getting louder and louder. __**I just want to die**__. Why must Prim and I endure this? This time the cause for hitting was me being late home, I tried to explain that I was staying after for a teacher. He didn't listen as soon I stepped foot in the door I was thrown into the basement. _

_ He cackles "I know your just protecting Primmy." He says in a sickening voice. "Just to get you back I'll beat her." I stiffen " NO please don't please. I'll do anything you want!" I plead with him. A smirk appears on his face. "Oh? That's just what I wanted to hear." At that point I didn't know what he had planned, but it added yet another layer to the darkness._

I jolt up from my bed shaking. I look towards the alarm clock 3 o'clock it reads. I sigh there will be no more sleep tonight. Throwing my weight off the bed I get up. Haymitch and Effie gave me a a whole floor of the house for times like this, I walk to the music room I set up last night. It's sound proof so it won't wake them up. Taking the flute out of it's case and putting it together, I think about how the dreams haven't been this bad for a few months. Today is going to be one of the bad days, I just hope no one finds anything out. Especially Cato. _Wait. Why would he matter the most?_ I ask myself. I get into playing position and play. It's the saddest song I know for the flute and it's melody takes me away into my thoughts

When I stop playing I look to the clock 4:30, hm I was playing for an hour and a half. I guess it's time to get ready for school. I go into my bathroom too shower, as I take off my pants I look at the marks and scars littering m leg. Some are from the pipe, others are when he decided to cut me with a knife. Those ones criss-cross all around my legs. I look away ashamed, I always wear pants no matter what. The clothes and make up I wear are all just a mask. _Protecting the girl inside from anymore pain. _That's why I've never really had friends, I'm protecting myself. Well that and the fact of what Derrick made me do or say, only to protect Prim. After my shower I go into my walk in closet and pick out some clothes. A black tank-top, forest green kit sweater, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. Forest green has always been my favorite color, it reminds me of how my dad taught me to hunt. As well as an amazing musicians he was very good at hunting. Remembering that I have gym today i grab a sports bag and put in a skin tank-top, running shorts, sneakers, perfume and deodorant. I just leave my hair down and head to the kitchen then school.

As i ride my bike into school less people just stare, more wolf whistle at me. I decide not to park anywhere near Peeta and his gang so I go near a weeping willow tree. As I get off my bike a ford truck pulls into the space next to me. Out pops Cato and Clove, next comes Finnick, Marvel, and Thresh in a red sports care. _Hm, Cato and Clove seem really close I wonder if their dating, I really hope not. _ Damn there I go again, no one can be with me because they might find out things. Finnick comes and throws his arm around me, though I know he does't like me because he told me he really likes this girl Annie. I ask Finn quitely in his ear, "Are Cato and Clove together?" He snorts "God no there just step brother and sister. Why? Does my kitty kat have a ccrruushhh?" He teases me. I smack him "No idiot I don't!" I say defensively. Cato looks on with what seems anger, I wonder why?

Me and Cato are sitting in advanced math and the period is almost over, _yes music its the only thing that clams me on my bad days_. Cato taps me and whispers "Are you and Finnick...um.. Dating?" He sounds nervous. "What ew no, hes like a brother to me." I giggle into my hand. He looks relived, _why?_ the bell rings and Cato and I head to music. In the room Cinna comes in with what looks like purpose. "Class today I want to tell you all that you must preform a solo in front of the class for a grade. Now, you have 3 months to prepare so please be ready when the time comes." With that we go into the music rooms. _A solo? I'll get a good grade no problem, I'll worry about it in a month_. I think to myself as I start to play a random song on my mothers violin. I start to calm down and not think about all the bad things Derrick did to me, I forget all the bad things, and my dark secrets and just play.

The door to my practice room opens, _must be Cinna_, I think. Suddenly I'm pushed down and someone it on top of me. Panicked I look and see Peeta, "What are you doing! Get off of me!" I shout. He chuckles darkly "Not a chance bitch, you dissed me in front of everyone now your going to pay." He leans down and forces his lips on mine. _No! Not again_. I struggle to get out of his grip, but I can't. Suddenly a flash comes to me.

_Derrick had just thrown me into the basement, I'm crying hoping he won't do what he says. "Listen here __**bitch**__, if you want little Primmy to be spared then I suggest you just do it." He yells down to me. I stay in the dark whimpering when the door opens and a random man comes down. His hair is greasy and he looks like hes drunk. "Oh you're one sexy girl." He rasps in his disgusting voice. I shake my head, he forces me down and smashes his lips into mine. I thrash trying to get out. Sobbing I scream, hoping someone comes to help. No one does and after a horrible hour I'm left on the ground. The man pulls up his pants, "Next time I suggest you don't resist as much, but it was still enjoyable." He cackles going up the stairs, I'm lest sobbing, naked,cold, and hurt on the ground. I blackout._

Suddenly Peeta is pushed of of me and I shuffle into a corner and sob. I hear the sound of punching and someone falls down. A hand comes onto my shoulder, I flinch. _No, no just make it stop._ I sob harder, the hand leaves then a voice comes "Katniss, it's ok he won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." The voice is soothing I look up at Cato and throw myself into his arms, he holds me. Cinna comes in to see what everything was about. he stands there shocked then looks at me with concern in his eyes. "Cato, bring Katniss into my office and speak with me please." Cinna says. I'm lifted borrowing deeper into his chest as we go, he sits us down on the couch in Cinna' office. "Cinna, why is Kat crying so much, she seems terrified?" Cato asks in a concerned voice "Katniss, I'm going to tell Cato about what happened before you moved here, ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cato's POV

When Cinna told us that we would play a solo in front of the class I was both excited and a bit nervous, excited to hear Katniss play again, but nervous because I'll be compared to Katniss. She's so amazing, I really think I'm starting to really _really _like her. This morning when she told me that her and Finnick didn't have anything going on I was so relived. I've played the piano for 10 years and some say I'm really good, but others push me to be better than I am.

When it's been about 20 minutes I decide to go and see how Katniss is playing. As I walk towards the room she went into I immediately notice two things, the door is open and there is no music coming out. Panic fills me as I rush to the room hoping nothings wrong when I see Mellark forcing himself on a sobbing Katniss. Rage fills me as I pick him up and throw him against the opposite wall. He looks surprised by this but I punch him before he can do anything, _how dare he force himself on anyone especially __**my**__ Katniss._ I keep punching him untill I'm positive that he is unconscious, then I turn to see Katniss sobbing in the corner of the room. I go to put my hand on her shoulder to tell her that it's alright, but she flinched and starts to sob harder. I decide to speak instead, "It's ok Katniss he wont hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." She looks up her beautiful molten steal grey eyes are red and filled with tears, she throws herself into my arms and I hug her to me. _I won't allow people to hurt her anymore._ Cinna comes into the room most likely to see what all the noise was when he stops in his tracks, he looks shocked and concerned for Katniss. "Cato, bring Katniss into my office and speak with me please." He says with extreme caution in his voice. I pick Kat off the ground and carry her with me to his office, on the way she borrows deeper to me as if she is afraid everyone is out to hurt her. I pains me to see her like this. "Cinna, why is Kat crying so much, she seems terrified?" I say concerned for her. Cinna looks to Katniss and says, "Katniss, I'm going to tell Cato about what happened before you moved here, ok?" She nods against my chest. What does that have to do with anything, I look to Cinna in question.

* * *

He sighs, "Ok, I'll start from the beginning. About 11 years ago Katniss's mother and father were shot and killed. Her parents were the most amazing people, they were very skilled at playing almost every instrument and clearly they passes that down to Katniss." When I hear that her parents died I stiffen and look down at her, she had fallen asleep, but I can still see pain etched into her facial feature. "Anyway, after her parent died Katniss and her little sister, Prim, were put into the care of a man named Derrick. He worked with her parents and said that he would love to help them. No one knew what would happen." He looks distressed about this and Katniss has a sister? "Cato the reason that she was so afraid is that Derrick abused her and her sister. Though mostly Katniss because she took the brute of it to protect her sister. He.. he beat her with a pipe and burned her. He would be in jail if it wasn't that he died. Around six months ago the house that Derrick had them staying in caught on fire and he and her sister Prim died. Katniss is still very depressed about this and sometimes has a hard time coping, so please for her sake do not tell anyone." He says the last part as if its a threat. "I knew her and her sister before their parents died, I'm making it my respectability to look after her now. Don't hurt her, understand?" He looks to me I nod my head he does too then puts two late passes on the desk. "Use them for when you guys are ready to leave." With that he walks from the the room.

After Cinna told me what happened to her I feel so sorry for her. I look down on her beautiful sleeping face, my grip tightens. _Who would be such a monster to such a thing to her? And her sister died?!_ I feel the need to protect her, this girl I have come to really like and care for, I'm going to kill Mellark when I see him next time. For ten more minutes I look at her face, she has such talent and she's so strong. I admire her so much, I need to show how I feel without hurting or scaring her, but how? As I'm thinking this through Katniss starts to stir in my lap, she opens her eyes and rubs the sleep out them while yawning. _She's so adorable. _"Cato, what happened? What did Cinna tell you?" She asks a bit nervous. "He told me how you were abused and about the fire and your sister and parents death." She looks away with what looks to be ashamed. Why would she be ashamed? I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "Katniss there is nothing to worry about, I won't tell anyone. I'll protect you from all the dangers. No one will ever hurt you like he did. _**I promise**_." I stress the last part to her. She looks surprised for a moment than does something unexpected, she kisses me quickly then hug me tightly. "Thank you." She whispers. I hug her back too. I'll ask about the kiss later.

* * *

We get into our next class which is lunch, and sit down with all of our friends. "Where were you guys after music? none of us could find you." Clove asks. I feel Katniss stiffen next to me, I slide my hand on her thigh to comfort her and she relaxes and grabs my hand back. "Oh, Cinna wanted to talk to us about something. It's nothing really." Everyone nods. Next to me Kat speaks up, "Cato saved me from Peeta, he forced himself onto me. Cato came in and protected me." When she says this everyone is surprised even I am, I didn't think she would want anyone to know. "We are going to gut him." Says Finnick icily, Thresh and Marvel nod. "What knife should I use?" Adds Clove, "Yeah, I'll grab my ax." Speaks up Jo with a glint in her eye. I laugh and so does Katniss. "Guys there's no need I'm pretty sure he had to go to the hospital after what I did to him." Katniss nods. "Yeah, I'm ok. Anyway do you guys want to come over?" We all nod she gives us the directions. When school is over we all head over. _How am I going to ask about the kiss with everyone there?_ Is all I can think of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated.**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games**

**Katniss pov**

After I told our friends what happened to me I decide I want to have them over to my house. Normally I hate having 'friends' over, but this time they are friends, they care about me. I am a little nervous though because of how much money Haymitch and Effie have, also about me kissing Cato. I'm not sure why I did it all I know is that he cares for me and I him, I just hope this doesn't complicate things. I'm shaken from m thoughts with a shove from my side, Finnick and Jo look at me concerned, "Hey, everything ok there Kat? If you're worried about Peeta and his crew don't be, we'll protect you." Says Jo while Finn puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, I doesn't sooth my nerves like Cato's hand. _Stop doing that, why would he want to be with a worthless person like you. _I nod my head "Yeah guys I'm fine. Let's get going. You guys can follow behind my bike and if someone wants they can ride with me on it." As soon as the words are out of my mouth Marvel's hand shoots up "Me! I call it, ya'll hear I get to ride on that amazing bike with my kitty Kat!" Comes his overly enthusiastic voice while he pets my head as if I'm a cat. "You can ride with me as long as you _never_ call me kitty kat again." I shove his hand from me. _Only mom, dad, and Prim called me that._ I shake my head clearing bad memories. "DEAL!" He screams and we all laugh. " The rest of you guys have the choice between Jo's truck or my car." States Cato walking up behind me, after everyone sorts out where they will be riding we head off.

As I'm speeding down a street five minutes from my house Marvel says into me ear, "Hey Kat, I know this is kinda odd to say.." He tails off, god please don't like me or something. Don't get me wrong Marvs great, but with his hyper attitude he isn't for me at all. "You and Jo seem to be getting pretty close these past few weeks and I was just wondering.. if maybe she might...like me..." He gets out past his stuttering. "Oh my god! You like Jo?! Now I don't know if she likes you back, but we can sure as hell find out." I say loudly to be heard over the wind. "Thank fuck, you are amazing, like the little sis I never had." He hugs me while we near 'my' house. _Little sis.. No stop not now they can't know its bad enough Cato knows._ Me and Marv get off my bike and he hugs me for real now, just as the rest of the gang get out of their cars. Cato gives us a look, while Jo looks on with mild interest. Hmm maybe she does like him. I grab Cloves hand and nod to the door, "Lets head in." _I hope Effie and Haymitch aren't home._

* * *

As we all stand in the entrance hall my friends look on with wide eyes, "Holy shit, how much money do your aunt and uncle make?!"Colve asks "Yeah brainless.." Jo adds while Finn, Marv, Thresh, and Cato nod. I roll my eyes '"It's not that great, my uncle is high up in a music company and my aunt is a fashion designer." I state, "Is your uncle why you know all these instruments?" Asks Thresh, Cato gives me a look of sympathy, _dammit just why I didn't want him to know_. "Yeah, kinda. Anyways lets go to the kitchen to grab some food, kay?" They all nod and I show them to the kitchen weaving out way through the labyrinth or halls. As we step in I see Haymitch and Effie. _Shit_. When they see my friends they exchange a look, I never have friends not even before we moved here. "Hey deary, I see you have friends here! Oh how nice to meet you all, feel free to the food and because it's a Friday you may spend the night if you like." Trills Effie in her high-pitched squeal. "But there will be no drugs or drinking, got it? Good." Gruffs Haymitch, we all nod as they leave the room. "They seem nice, but your aunt is a little...odd." Says Jo while the other nod. "Yeah, she just loves to meet new people. Help yourselves to some food and drinks guys."

Wile digging into junk food at the counter Clove and Jo ask at the same time "Sooooo, can we all spend the night?" I nod, "Just call your parents and see if its alright." Cato, Marvel, Thresh and Finnick all whip out their phones and call saying they can, while Clove and Jo sit there."Why aren't you guys calling?" I ask, "Oh Colve's me step sis remember? And Thresh and Jo's moms are together right now so he asked for her." Cato tells me, oh. "K awesome, if you wanna shower use one of the many _many_ bathrooms, and for clothes just push the buzzer on the wall and the maid will get you some." "Can we head up to your room kitty?" Asks Finnick with his shitty puppy dog eyes, we all laugh. "Yeah follow me, the top floor is all mine. We can use the elevator, just push the 5 and we'll be there." I instruct everyone. Once on my floor everyone stops and stares. "Fuck its like a music wonderland." Cato says awed, "Got that right man, Its soo cool!" Thresh adds. My room is dark green with concert tickets, twinkle lights, and posters everywhere. "Thanks guys, what you wanna do?" I ask "Call up yo maids, get some junk food, soda.." "And get this party started! We'll play truth or dare in your theater room thing." Jo starts and Clove finishes. "Hell yeah! Get bunches of pillows and blankets too!" Shouts Finn while picking me up and carrying me to the theater room, Cato looks on with what looks like jealousy, I blush. It's gonna be a great night!

**A/N I'll update tomorrow to later tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV**

We all are sitting on the floor of the theater room with blankets scattered everywhere and bowls of junk food littering the ground between us. In a circle esqeue shape going me, Clove, Finnick, Cato, Jo, Thresh, and on the other side of me is Marvel. "Lets get this game started!" Shouts Marvel from next to me, almost blowing out my ear drum. "Ok, but two things one, don't break my ear drum with your screeches." I slap him. "Oh kitty you love them and me!" He leans into me and messes with my hair, acting like a brother. Cato and Jo look at each other than to us with a look I can't place in their eyes. I ignore it and continue "And two, whats the rules I've never really played this before." They look at me as if I'm crazy, "What!? You have never played? Damn girl you really need us." Jo says to me. "You spin the bottle whoever it lands on picks truth or dare, if you don't want to do the truth or dare you are given.." Clove explains pausing for a second "You take off an article of clothing, then spin the bottle to choose the next person." Cato picks up where she left off. "Socks, shoes, jewelry and hair thingies do not count as clothes!" Shouts Finnick. "Alright let's get started." Thresh says as he takes an empty soda bottle and spins it.

The bottle lands on Finnick, "Truth or dare?" Thresh asks. "Truth." Finn replies. "Loser! Who picks truth?" Mocks Cato, I laugh along with Jo. "Alright Finnick I'll start it off easy. Who do you have a crush on?" Thresh wags his eyebrows at FInn. "Oh, that easy Annie. She's the captain of the girls swim team and the sweetest girl ever." He tails off. "OOOO, Finnie loves Annie! That's cute!" Gushes Clove, "Blah blah blah, Spin!" Comes in Jo's voice, the bottle is spun and lands on me. I cringe inwardly. Before he asks the question I say "Truth, and don't say I'm a sissy or I'll throw you out the window." Finnick puts his hands up defensively "Alright, alright. Now tell us, do you have a crush on a guy in the room? If so you have to tell me." I sigh _I'll have to tell him I like Cato._ "Yeah I do like someone in the room." I get up and whisper quietly to him so Cato won't hear "I like Cato alright?" I blush as I say this. "AWW KITTY! I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Finn yells out, I smack him glaring at him to shut up.

**Cato's POV**

I wonder who Kat likes, _I hope its me but why would an amazing girl like her want me_. Probably Marvel is who she likes. But I do know about he past, and she did kiss me. Kat blushes as she sits back down, while Finnick rubs his beaten arm. Katniss looks so adorable when she blushes... Katniss spins the bottle and it lands on Jo. "Dare, you little punk ass bitches!" Is her answer, "Alrighty, I dare you to go up to your crush and kiss him now, if he's in the room." Katniss says with a glint in her eye. Jo huffs and goes up to Marvel and kisses him straight on the lips, he seems surprised but starts kissing back. They are making out for about a minute and a half before Kat breaks them apart, "Alright now, see Marv told you I'd help." He gets up and hugs her while swinging her around, she lets out a little shriek and is put down. "God, Best sister like person, EVER!" He screams as he and Jo sit back in their original spots. "Oh you to Marvie" She giggles as everyone else sees her little burn on him. _Good they only see each other as siblings. _Jo spins the bottle and it lands on me, _shit_, she knows I like Katniss, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. "Dare" I say confidently. I see the glint in her eyes, "I dare you tooo... give Katniss this dare that I'm gonna whisper in your ear" She comes up to my ear and breathes in, "You have to dare her to strip tease you." I immediately take off my shirt, from the corner of my eye I see Katniss stare at me and blush. _Does she like me?_ I think as I spin the bottle, it lands on Threash. He picks dare and I know just what to do, I know he has a crush on Rue. I smirk, "I dare you to text Rue and tell her how big of a crush you have on her then turn off your phone so you can't see the response." He stiffens, but gets out his phone and types while he speaks, "Rue, I have something to sat to you. I have the biggest crush on you and think you're beautiful and amazing." Then he shuts off his phone and throws it me. I catch it while the bottle lands on Clove, she's dared to lick he best friends on the face. She gets up and licks Jo then Katniss, "Not too bad, and you guys taste kinds good." "Oh lord don't eat me while I sleep!" Jokes Kat. The bottle is sun and lands on her, she stiffens and picks dare. Jo perks up and whispers in Clove's ear and they both grin, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Mr. Cato." I blush and look at Katniss, I also see the challenge in Clove and Jo's eyes. _ OH god what if she rejects me?_

* * *

"Ok, Cato come with me." Kat stands up and grabs my hand leading me to a closet. _What? Is this really happening?_ "I'm locking the door and it might be longer than seven minutes. We'll just continue the game." Grins Finnick while Marvel and Thresh get up, push us in, and lock the door. I stare at Katniss for a few seconds and when I hear them continue outside I speak, "We don't have to do anything, I just wanna tell you that I really like you and I think you're beautiful, amazing, smart, talented, and brave. After what happened before you moved here" I'm suddenly cut off by her lips on mine. surprised at first I do nothing, then I slowly start kissing back. We break apart and she says breathlessly, "I Really like you too, and please don't tell anyone about what Cinna told you. I don't want anyone to know." I nod and then ask, "So do you want to go out with me?" She nods and kisses me again.

The kisses become more aggressive until I lick her lips seeking entrance and she opens her mouth. As my tongue touches her for the first time all I taste is raspberries and I groan into the kiss. Her mouth id hot and she is a great kisser, her hands start to wonder to my chest and abs as she moans. I slip my hands under her shirt to feel her soft skin and I kiss her for a few more seconds and break apart for air. "We should stop before it gets out of hand." "Yeah good point." She smiles and looks into my eyes, hers so grey and beautiful. I kiss her nose and she giggles. _So cute and all mine_, I smile taking her hand and seeing of the door is unlocked. It is and we step out and while out friends give us knowing looks all I can think is how awesome this night has been, and it isn't even over yet.

**A/N See my words ring true**


End file.
